


【授权翻译】Only Today 仅此一时

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一边寻找Ciri，一边逃离Yen的途中，Geralt遇见了一队训练有素的松鼠党。相遇太过猝然而他一人也力薄，他们带着被迫投降的他去见了队伍的首领——一个非常，非常让他熟悉的精灵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552012) by [dreabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean). 



 

 

       洛奇把他摔在了地上。

 

       Geralt躺在阴湿的地上，呼吸时胸膛起伏。他极为震惊，双眼望向树荫。洛奇从来没有把他摔下过。当他呼吸顺畅后，他用手肘撑在地上，开始起身，但一支箭直指他眼前。他怔住。“ _Vatt’ghern_ _（猎魔士）_ ，”来者漫不经心的声音中夹杂嘲讽，“真应该有人告诉你，别在这附近窥探。”

 

       “窥探？”Geralt回答的口吻里有着抑制住的怒气，“可这是条大路。”

 

       将箭指向他的精灵仅是轻蔑地笑了。“也许对其他 _d’honie_ _（人类）_ 来说是这样的——别想起来。”他在Geralt试图转换重心的时候建议道，“我知道你是什么，猎魔士。所以还是免了吧，我可不想死在你的剑下。”

 

       Geralt叹了口气，显然是被激怒了。“我根本不知道你们会在这里！你们本完全可以逃掉，还省去与我对峙的麻烦。”

 

       话音刚落，无数拉箭上弩的声响从周遭传来，大约是个包围圈的架势。“你得跟我们来， _vatt’ghern_ 。”那精灵说道，并把指向他的箭移开了。许多不知哪来的手伸来解除了他的武装，Geralt反射性地想要回击逃离——若面对射来箭矢，使其偏折对他来说轻而易举，昆恩又是一个很快能做到的法印。但最终他决定，还是先尽力听从他们。

 

       他本无所期待。这应该只是一小支精灵队伍，蜷在脏乱的角落，依靠着偷取为生的那种。因此他完全没有想到，自己会被领到一个山洞的入口。那洞口被大片藤条掩盖着，藤上开满忍冬。再往里，有一条长长的隧道向下渐行。

 

       即使无法全部看见，Geralt也能感觉到在这隧道的边壁裂缝中，有很多精灵藏匿。而且数量比传统上认为一个群落会有的数量多太多了。前方的隧道向右急转，一个巨大的洞穴豁然出现。有阳光从洞顶的口倾泻下来，让整个洞穴格外明亮起来。

 

       Geralt惊讶地直眨眼。这里面竟然有不少房屋，还有很多精灵聚集在场地中央的篝火旁。“Adhe，”其中一位喊道，手上半举着的箭已经上了弦，“你把谁带来了？”

 

       “一个 _vatt’ghern_ ，”Adhe就是之前抓到他的人，“他刚刚在路边窥探。”Geralt对这言辞再次感到厌烦，但他也知道现在还不是该还嘴的时候。“Ceiridan，首领在哪里？” 那个精灵守卫指向了一座木石搭建的屋子，然后Adhe就领着Geralt向那走去。

 

       精灵进屋，接着一系列Geralt无法理解的古语从那个屋子里传出，继而一个肩宽强壮——又很眼熟的精灵阔步走出，却突然停住，可用的那只单眼凝视着他。

 

       当然，另一只眼睛是被赭红色的布掩盖住的，一根渡鸦羽毛在脑后将布料束起。Geralt无不惊喜。“Iorveth？”他脱口而出，与此同时Iorveth也说道，“ _Gwynbleidd_ _（白狼）_ ？”

 

       所有的守卫慌张失措起来。“你认识这个 _vatt’ghern_ ？”其中一个人甚是踌躇地问道。

 

       Iorveth用行动回答了他。他走上前，友好地拍了拍Geralt的双臂。Geralt往前了一点，明显地是想离那些守卫远点，这让Iorveth不禁笑了笑。“把他的武器还给他。”Iorveth漫不经心地说道。他一只手搭Geralt的肩上：“我们上一次遇见的时候，你还说过‘要时刻带好武器’， _Gwynbleidd_ 。看样子你是变得不行了啊。”

 

       Geralt无奈地拿回了他的剑，把它们精准地插回了背后的剑鞘。“的确是。”他承认，“但我也不愿意伤害你的族人。”

 

       于是谈话中出现了轻微的停顿，Iorveth将他的视线转向了他的手下们，明显是数了数他们的人数。“看出来了。”他重新看向他，轻声说，“来吧。跟我来。”

 

       Geralt毫无犹豫。他与Iorveth走回了一间小棚屋中，后者等待他走进，然后关上了门。当Geralt把他的武器放置在墙边，Iorveth便上前——站得要比在他手下在场时近太多，然后伸出一只手，环住了Geralt的后颈。

 

       Geralt被牵动着更为靠近，将他的前额靠在Iorveth的眉心，听着彼此的心脏缓慢跳动。“好久不见了。”他在二人沉默时低声说道。

 

       “是啊。”那精灵回应着，声音很轻，“看来这个国家又一次动乱不平，而你又一次被卷入中心了吧。”他加了一句，把手从Geralt的脖颈往下移到其肩，稍稍站远了些，“但不论如何，还是很高兴能见到你。”

 

       “这次的动乱可和我没有关系。”Geralt说。

 

       “这次罢了。”Iorveth打断，嘴角勾起一丝促狭的笑。

 

       Geralt略微不悦，但也无奈。“行，这次。我最近其实是在找人。”Iorveth坐入一把软座，示意Geralt也坐下。“前段时间，我都在威伦和诺维格瑞调查。”

 

       “然而你什么线索都没能找到？”Iorveth问道，身体稍微前倾，手肘撑在了他们之间的桌上。

 

       Geralt耸了耸肩。“倒是找到了不少迹象，线索，记忆。也有记得她的人，与她交谈过的人，或者帮助过她的人。但就是没有她，线索也都很老旧了。”他垂下了头，相当焦躁地抓起头发。“当我查完这边之后，我就会去史凯利格。”

 

       但实际上，他已经打消了这个念头。并不是因为那里没有很好的线索，而是因为他极不想要和Yen共处。

 

       “ _Gwynbleidd_ ？”Iorveth轻声问道，叫出这个称呼的口吻一如既往，“史凯利格那里发生了什么吗？”

 

       Geralt回过神来。“一场魔法导致的爆炸。我的一个……朋友，会在那与我见面，她可以说是这方面的，呃，专家。”

 

       Iorveth轻微地侧了侧头。“Merigold吗？”

 

       “不，她在这里——诺维格瑞。”他摇头。“我是要去见Yennefer。”

 

       Iorveth竟没有露出疑惑的样子，而是稍稍首肯。“就是传说中的那个人吧。”他说，“那个传说中的，你的挚爱。”Geralt闻此禁不住瑟缩了一下。“那看来并不是传说中的那个了。”Iorveth见他的神态便纠正道。

 

       自从在维吉玛见到Yen，自从不论是她的指令还是轻吻都对他毫无作用，Geralt就开始了久久苦思。他早已在那么多年前忘却了她，而今他的心也早在别处，但在Yen回来的那一刻一切都归为破碎。

 

       “她的确是，传说中的那个。”Geralt轻声开口，凝神于桌面上。“也的确，我也许曾经无比地爱过她，但那已经是很久之前了。现在，她都不愿意和我进行一次普通的对话。”

 

       接着Iorveth突然站起，从橱柜里拿回了两个杯子还有一瓶东西。“喝。”他在完美的时机给了完美的提议 。Geralt感激地接过杯子畅饮，一口而尽。“那Merigold呢？”Iorveth轻声问道。

 

       “她很大度，在六个月前与我分手了。”Geralt早已练习好毫无阻碍地宣布这个消息，努力保持着语调毫无起伏。但从Iorveth的表情看来，他掩饰得并不成功。

 

       Iorveth给自己倒了一杯，之后直接将酒瓶递给了Geralt。“你听上去比我要头疼多了。你更需要这个。”他安静地说着，“你在找的人是谁？”

 

       Geralt看向那瓶酒。“Ciri。我的女儿。”

 

       而这句话激起了不小的反应。“你的什么？！”Iorveth重复道，震惊得无法自已，“我还以为猎魔士是不能……”

 

       Geralt轻笑着摇了摇头：“我们的确是不能的。她一直是我的义女，而我教给了她所有作为一个巫师该有的技能——虽然她从来没有经历过异变。”

 

       “她长什么样？”Iorveth好奇地问道，然后Geralt从他的魔药袋里掏出了一张Ciri的画像，这是他从Yennefer那里得来的。他小心地打开它，往精灵递去。“很可爱的孩子。”Iorveth说，他把画稍稍偏斜，以至于能看得更清楚，“我会让我手下的人去打听她的。”

 

       这就此舒缓了Geralt紧绷的脊梁，他点了点头。“她的头发也是苍白的，只是比我的色调更明亮些。”

 

       “她的父亲是谁？”Iorveth的手指沿着画纸边缘划动。

 

       Geralt冷哼了一声。“是尼弗迦德的国王。”他见Iorveth语塞，便接着说，“但是Ciri更把我当做她的父亲。”他把画重新折起，细心地抚平边缘。

 

       “等你找到了她了之后，你会怎么做？”Iorveth开口，继而Geralt转头注视着那个精灵，试图看清他在这昏暗光线下的表情。

 

       Geralt已经很久没有见到Iorveth了。而今，他们已经更加年长，睿智亦增，同样也对世事变化更为冷漠。但依旧，Geralt能读出他脸上那轻微的期许。“我们会去凯尔·莫罕。”他并不遮掩，“我们以后会在那儿好好生活。其实如果你需要任何帮助，你也都该去那儿。”

 

       他把Letho，Keira，Triss都带去了那里。他所有曾经的朋友和战友，所有人都在那里一起生活。Iorveth轻轻地笑了，摇了摇头然后将目光移开。“我不这么觉得啊， _Gwynbleidd_ 。”他轻声说道，语气坦诚。“你那些猎魔士伙伴们见了我可不会开心的。”

 

       “那就告诉他们是我叫你去的。”Geralt对Letho也曾说过一样的话。“然后他们就不会来管你了。”见Iorveth没有回应，Geralt叹了一口气。他无言地灌起酒来，直到酒瓶接近见底。“我这次可能需要你的帮助，Iorveth。”当酒全尽，他说道，“我们陷入了困境，而我需要所有能找得到的同盟。你会帮我吗？”

 

       一段冗长而令人焦虑的沉默后，Iorveth再也无法自持了。

 

       他没有回答，而是伸手将Geralt拉近，然后吻了他。“我很想念这样。”精灵的声音在他的唇边低沉如顾，像是压抑着即将涌出的情感，“实际上，我还很想念其他的事。”他坐在了Geralt的身上，双腿垂在Geralt身体两侧。继而再次与他深吻。。

 

       “你喝醉了。”Geralt语气模糊，尽管手掌已经抚上了Iorveth的腿。

 

       “嗯。”Iorveth神态显出尊严远比此时姿势本该具有的多，“只要你让我停下，我就会停。”他淡然补充着，彼此的鼻尖相贴。“只要你说你不想这样做，我就会停下，然后当做什么都没发生过。”

 

       Geralt无法松开他。听到此言后更是无奈至极。“总是这样，你总是把事情看得太严重了。”他的语气宠溺而柔软，继而拉过那精灵吻上他的唇。

 

       Iorveth喉中滚动出一声惊叹。他把Geralt拉得更近，伸进猎魔士马甲里的手缓慢攥起。“我从没想过，”Iorveth在Geralt唇边低喃，“我还能够再见到你。”

 

       Geralt吻在Iorveth嘴角，笑得温柔。“哦，那这可不是我的错啊。”

 

       伴随着一声叹息，Iorveth没有用言语回应，只是更加用力地吻住Geralt的唇。他们的接吻缓慢而悠然，渐渐平复着刺痛Geralt许久的回忆——仿佛他转眼看到的将是Triss站在身边，而Iorveth早已消失。

 

       接吻的同时，Iorveth的腰胯抵在Geralt腹下缓慢研磨起来。Geralt将吻沿着Iorveth的嘴角由转至下，然后在精灵的下颌用力地印下吻迹。“床？”他问道，一边牢牢扣住Iorveth的身体。

 

       “床。”Iorveth引领着Geralt绕过桌椅，大衣被他脱下后丢在地上。“往这里走。”他的低语随他进入了屋子后的一条门廊。他在走道上点起火焰，而Geralt解开了他的盔甲。

 

       等火光照亮了屋中，Iorveth便将手伸进Geralt衣下，帮他解下了那繁琐的盔甲。他把Geralt的大衣从从肩后丢落，然后把掌心轻按在对方平坦的胸膛。“ _Gwynbleidd_ 。”他的声音很轻。作为回应，Geralt把他拥得更近，使二人身躯契合。

 

       他们下身紧靠时，低吼从Iorveth喉中传出。他缓慢地把Geralt带向近在咫尺的床沿。“不用急。”Iorveth的声音低沉而沙哑，“没人在这段时间里需要你的解救。这是 **我们** 的时间，Gwynbleidd，如果不是这样那就别这么做。”

 

       Geralt对此笑得温柔。他仰躺时带动着Iorveth靠近，“看来你已经担心很久了啊，Iorveth？”他吻了他，手指揉进Iorveth的头发，然后侧过身翻转，压在了精灵之上。“如果我不想这么做，我是不会在这里的。”

 

       Iorveth轻笑了起来，弓起背时与身上的人胯骨相磨，裤子的布料依旧是层阻隔。“上一次我们就在赶时间，”Iorveth提醒道，手指伸进Geralt宽松的衣物，“而你就没有继续了。”

 

       “我不是在抱怨你的担心。”Geralt对他说，接着把衣服拉起，脱下丢在一旁。Iorveth撑起手臂，仰靠在床上，沿着Geralt的喉颈向下亲吻。“尽管来吧，精灵。”

 

       Iorveth轻笑一声，仰起头再次亲吻Geralt时将手掌在他的背部一路划下，指尖落在他臀际的布料上。他们的身躯紧紧相贴，Geralt开始长久地吻起Iorveth，完全不同于他吻任何其他的伴侣，又与Iorveth在二人的胯部缓慢地磨动着。当伴随着热感的快意正在他们之间酝酿，Iorveth把手从Geralt的裤腰滑近，手指抵至里面的皮肤时，时间几乎都不再具有任何意义。

 

       Geralt扬起笑容，把Iorveth往床垫上用力下压，唇吻上了那盘在他颈上的刺青。Iorveth暂时放开了对Geralt的碰触，在Geralt的敦促下脱掉了自己的上衣。二人都已上身赤裸，Geralt开始亲吻Iorveth锁骨边缘，缓慢把手划向他的胯间。“拿油，”Iorveth声音含糊，把膝盖抵在了Geralt身体两侧。

 

       “在哪儿？”Geralt的手指触摸着Iorveth的髋骨。

 

       “那个柜子。”Geralt在语末时再次吻了他，然后起身在柜子里面寻找起来。他在一层隔板上发现了一小瓶油，边上有几块磨刀石和折叠好的布——很明显这是瓶剑油，但也算可以了。他拎起瓶子往床走去，一路上把碍事的裤子脱下踢开了。

 

       Iorveth弓起身子，同样也将长裤踢下床去。Geralt双膝跪在Iorveth腿间，轻轻地触碰着使那分得更开。“这就是你想要的吗？”他问道，指尖划过那色泽苍白的大腿。

 

       “是的。”Iorveth低声呢喃，羊毛毯下的手已渐渐攥起。“别取笑（tease）我啊， _Gwynbleidd_ 。”Iorveth闷哼了一声，撑着手肘起身。

 

       “但我好像记得上一次我们在一起的时候，你可是做了不少的挑逗（tease）啊。”Geralt说话时神色温和，“这次翻盘才公平。”他按着精灵的肩膀把他强硬地压回身下。

 

       Iorveth嘴角扯了一个弧度，躺在了床上。“既然是这样的话，那我就任你摆布了， _Geralt_ 。”

 

       听此称呼，同样也因为房内的凉气而使Geralt不禁颤抖了一下，随之倾下身去狠狠吻他。Iorveth环住Geralt的颈以此更加拉近，从胸脯到下身都贴合如一。在他们亲吻的同时，二者的性器相抵，在深腹与胯间轻轻厮磨。

 

       他们的吻愈演愈烈，深入与投入一并触发。Geralt将那精灵的欲望锁于腹下，身躯间的摩擦越发强而用力，毫无怜悯。Iorveth的呻吟被囚于彼此的口腔，继而他双腿间的拓宽无疑是给了Geralt更多的权限，使他把自己紧贴至另一具身体。“该死的，Gwynbleidd，不要再戏弄我了。”Iorveth挺身时齿间逸出轻哼。

 

       “噢是啊，怎么我还在戏弄你啊。”被催促的人漫不经心地回应着，“已经等不及了吗，Iorveth？”

 

       Iorveth的左眼倏然移开了视线，仰望着屋顶像是陷入回忆。“等了六个月了。”

 

       这使Geralt停下了，注视着身下的精灵。“六个月了。”他重复道，“那我已经——唉。”他没有再说下去，而是用力地吻起Iorveth，顺势恢复了二人下身的动作，更加强硬而韵律激烈。“ _C_ _áemm_ _（继续吧）_ ，Iorveth。”他在精灵的耳边低喃，随之舔舐起那耳廓的尖端。

 

       这一举动赢来了Iorveth乍然惊呼，连带着他胯部的猝动与无法抑制的高潮。他的手指紧紧抓住Geralt的头发。“——油。”在一阵微弱长吟的结尾，他叹道，“我猜你是知道怎么用它的吧？”

 

       Geralt放开了对他的咬舐，起身去拿那几乎被遗忘的油瓶。他毫不费力地拔去了木栓，并把它放至在远处的地上。他倒了些许油在自己手掌心，然后双手开始搓揉起Iorveth刚经历了亢进的性器。

 

       精灵猛然抽搐，喉中传出又一声低吼。“不！这不是我的意思——”

 

       Geralt慵懒地嗤笑一声，手缓慢而仔细地划过并包裹住那抽动着的勃起。“不是吗？但在我们上一次见面的时候，你似乎很喜欢对 **我** 这样做呢。”他慢慢地移动着手势，一边加了更多的油。当Iorveth生理上的情欲重新被挑起，他把拇指按在那顶端之下，就像Iorveth曾对Geralt做过的那样。

 

       而Iorveth仰起头，身体猛然向上曲伸，这场景惊艳得让Geralt渴求至极。

 

       实际上，早在他的头发变白之前，或从Lambert服下了第一批突变诱发物起，就没有男人能让他如此痴迷。Iorveth在此是独一无二的。Geralt在床上盘起腿，算是稳夹着那瓶油。他的手指蘸入那粘稠的液体，随后一路下沿指尖的触及，从股到深腹，最后轻轻抵在Iorveth所求的地方。“如果我伤到了你，你一定要说出来。”他一副正色。

 

       “从没做过这个么？”Iorveth嘲笑着，但在Geralt将指尖放入他身体里时，他的声音随即变得嘶哑而喘息不经。

 

       Geralt的手指小心翼翼地扭动疏松，而他本人挑眉。“没有。”他坦诚而言，“已经……”他思考了一会儿，手指无意识地在Iorveth体内曲起，甚至是摩擦，使得那精灵深深吸气，Geralt才终于说道，“八十年没有这样做过了吧。”

 

       Iorveth眨了眨眼睛，他的身体也因此僵住了一下，直到Geralt找到了目标的那处，手指便开始直抵于彼。“八十年？”他惊叹道，“我还以为你只是 **长得** 像……”Geralt伸入了第二根手指，而Iorveth的语句瞬时碎成一声呻吟。“像个 _en hen dh’oine_ _（老年人）_ ？”

 

       Geralt的两根手指在那体内摩挲而又同时适时地刺激，另一方面，他另一只手的拇指从下方托起Iorveth的性器，边抚摸边反复搓揉，像是在报复着什么一样。“你真的觉得 **你** 可以说我老？ _Aen seidhe_ _（艾恩·希迪族人）_ *？”

 

       Iorveth猛地打颤，手也随之攥成拳头。“也许不吧。”他催促地哼道，“继续啊， _Gwynbleidd_ ，准备得已经足够了，快点！”

 

       尽管他的手指能感到Iorveth仍未达到足够疏松，但Geralt遵循地给自己涂上了油，将性器顶端抵在了Iorveth的身体入口。“ _Caen yn_ _（我开始了）_ ？”他轻声询问，俯下身，而Iorveth把他拉近用力地亲吻，这便是准可了他所需要的一切。

 

       他缓慢地进入Iorveth体内，那精灵的身体随之绷紧，僵直了许久才突然放松。当他完全深入时，Iorveth的喘息听上去如同撕扯一般。“还行吗？”

 

       Iorveth点了点头，躺在床上，全身都开始放松起来。“慢点来。”他的声音从沉重的喘息里传出，“但也别太慢慢吞吞了， _Geralt_ 。”

 

       Geralt的大笑掺杂着不紊的呼吸。他俯身，以绕轴的圆形晃运着他的下身。“这速度足够了么，精灵？”Iorveth的脸上满是性带来的单纯的愉悦感，而这让Geralt腹中充斥起强烈的情欲。他猛地进攻，Iorveth惊声，手指的骨节乍然泛白，一下子紧紧地抓起了床单。

 

       “再来，”他的声音在喘息中低而沉，“刚刚那个，再来一遍。”

 

       Geralt听从了他。他以同样猛烈的方式深入Iorveth，性器却越过了那之中的敏感点。“如你所愿。”他的唇贴在精灵肩膀上温热的皮肤，架好了角度，反复的抽插以此开始。

 

       床上尽是二人的恣情，无所顾虑，交相翻涌。房间中渐渐充溢着宣泄欲望所带来的极乐，使得Geralt只能聚焦于身下的这副躯体，意识也只存于二人交互的气息之间。其余一切都已模糊。当Iorveth的性欲窜上了显然的部位，Geralt才分散了注意力，手指环上并开始为其抚摩。

 

       Iorveth禁不住一声低吟，如同一只怒极的猛兽。但他很快用手盖住了嘴，急忙地切断这声音。对Geralt来说，他的遮掩却毫无作用，异人的听力使他将这声音捕捉地一清二楚，也更加激起着他的动作。

 

       此时再去找油已太过繁琐，并且，Geralt下方那具起伏的身体才是他需要集中精力的地方。Iorveth已快无力抑制，他的性器已任由Geralt的手掌把弄，迎合着每一次搓摩。在他的动作下，Iorveth的声音渐渐放轻，从他喉中断断续续地传出那上古的语言。

 

       Geralt向后靠了些，将拇指紧压Ioveth的性器顶端，同时更加猛烈地抽插。Iorveth终于无法隐忍，全身一搐后射在了Geralt手中。反复的几下深入后Geralt也一并达到高潮。在极乐之后的歇息缓冲，Geralt也都没有放开Iorveth。

 

       Iorveth已是睡眼朦胧，他慵懒地拉过Geralt，疲倦却仍旧充满爱意地亲吻他。“留一晚吧。”他提到，声音沙哑，像是被耗尽了力气。

 

       也许还有无数的事在等着他马不停蹄地去处理，Geralt清楚。就比如Yennefer仍在等待而Ciri仍在失踪。

 

       但此时，他的确可以休息一会儿。

 

       “好。”他轻声回应着，安稳地躺在了略显窄小的床上，面对着Iorveth。“今晚我会留下的。”

 

       似乎有微笑的弧度在黑暗中闪过，继而便是Iorveth低声的笑意。“到了早上我会叫你的。”

 

       那承诺实在是含了些揶揄的暗示，而Geralt也讪笑回去，一面把脸埋入枕中。“我很期待。”——明天自然会在该来的时候到来。

 

       但至少，Geralt仍有今晚。

 

 

 

* _Aen Seidhe_ ，艾恩·希迪族人，即为第一批在这片大陆定居的精灵，早于人类的出现。


	2. 二.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt争分夺秒地展开了对Ciri的营救，并终于意识到，也许Yen需要他，他却不再需要Yen。以及，调笑Roche永远是个不错的选择。

 

 

       早晨，Iorveth把他送到了山洞入口。他们并肩行走，靠近得几乎可以彼此相依。“Ceridwen，”他向山口边缘的阴影处唤道，那里坐着一个精灵女性。她即刻从十五英尺的高处跳落，轻松着地，站在二人面前。“这位是Geralt。”他生硬地介绍着。

 

       “一个vatt’ghern，”她的呼吸很安静，“很荣幸见到你。”为显正式，她加上这句，微微颔首。

 

       Geralt瞥了一眼Iorveth，然后点头回应到“彼此彼此”，略感不适。

 

       随即Iorveth与他擦肩，“我允许他随时进出小树林，无需盘问。”他命令道。

 

       “哦那当然，Iorveth。”Ceridwen致敬时语气狡黠。她轻盈地在岩石间跳跃，穿梭于灌木藤条之中，最终回到瞭望的岗位。Iorveth领他走进树林，直到前方是一片枯木。Geralt听不见Ceridwen的呼吸声后，便回过神来，将视线落于Iorveth。

 

       “允许我随时进出？”他轻微挑眉，“你的副手这下会怎样嚼舌根啊。”

 

       Iorveth怒视于他。“他不会的——如果他在嚼完之后还想活着的话。”

 

       Geralt轻笑起来，一侧身体依靠在树干上。“之后一段时间内，我都不会回来了。”他提醒道，“我得进入史凯利格，而为了解决那里发生的事情，我也不确定会在那儿呆多久。”

 

       Iorveth的脸上满是理解的神情。“ **你的** Yennefer也会在那里。”

 

       Geralt拉长了脸，耸了耸肩。“她不是我的任何人。”

 

       Iorveth侧了下头。“哦？那她知道么？”

 

       Geralt不禁无奈地揉了揉眼角。光是想起Yen和他那多年前盲目的憬愿已俨然令人疲乏。他部分的思绪仍旧环绕着那个女术士，若要抽根理清这无意义的感情，也已成了相当繁琐的事情。

 

       “这无所谓。”他最终还是开口，“我们的感情本就无幸福可成就，况且，我与她已经分开太久了……”他摇了摇头，“我想，大概只有到了史凯利格才会知道如何吧。”

 

       Iorveth表示理解。接着，他的表情突然柔和而温暖，让Geralt暗下吃惊。他上前，手滑过Geralt髻下的发丝，手指触及那后颈的皮肤。这是那时他们重逢后的动作，Geralt意识到此，便也与当时一般，把他们的额头安静相靠。

 

       “这就是永别了吧？”Ioveth问道，他们的鼻尖扫过对方。

 

       Geralt憩在对方颈后的手指无意识地慢慢握起。“我不知道。”他承认，声音很轻。“但我知道的是，不久后我也许会 **需要** 你的帮助。”

 

       “你早已 **拥有** 了。”Iorveth随即承诺道。

 

       Geralt低低地笑了，并抽走了他的碰触。他摇着头。“可别说得这么快，你也许会后悔的。”

 

       Iorveth扬了扬眉，退后时手臂架在身前。“后悔？”他说，“对 **你** 就不会。”Geralt被震惊得短暂地噤声了，而Iorveth轻笑起来。“别这么吃惊啊，Geralt。我——和所有我的族人——都欠你一条命。如果你那时不是选择与我一同前去弗坚，Saskia是不会被解放的*。我也是。”

 

       听到这严肃的语气。Geralt赶忙无奈地示降。“我觉得我们也已经互相偿还过足够多的人情了，Iorveth。”

 

       “也许吧，Gwynbleidd。”Iorveth低喃道，“但无论如何，我还是会跟随你去往凯尔·莫罕。你可以把这人情全算在我账上，如果你一定要这样说的话。”Geralt无法言喻那双眼中的闪烁，那种纯粹的情感贯穿了他，使他不知怎么回应。

 

       他深深呼吸，尽力放松他的站姿。“谢谢你。”他轻声说。

 

       Iorveth点了点头。“别在意。”他回应，而此时他先前眼中所有的东西都已消散。“如果你需要我们的话，就来找我吧。”

 

       Geralt点头。他向Iorveth伸出了一只手。“如果我需要你的话，我会来找你的。”

 

       Geralt以为会得到一个前臂的相握，但Iorveth却是把手指绕上他的手腕，然后靠近，使二人胸膛相撞。“再见了。”Iorveth轻声说着，然后用一个吻封上了二人的唇。

 

       Iorveth把他靠在树干上的动作轻而易举，同样，微微侧头使接吻更加深入也是。Geralt更加放开了他的站姿，好让Iorveth贴他更近。他们接吻时下身契合，继而满沾情欲的愉悦感冲击而来，Geralt意识到，这就是当初他们情陷彼此的契机。

 

       Iorveth的远离伴随了深深的叹息。吻的断开有着短暂的留恋。“你该走了。”他催促道，“别等太晚。”

 

       Geralt稍扬微笑：“晚上才是猎魔士的黄金工作时间。”

 

       Iorveth瞬间拉下的脸让他笑意更深。“行行行，”他边说边慵懒地挥了挥手，“祝你在史凯利格有所收获。”

 

       Geralt点头，然后便从树干和灌木丛边迈开。他走了几步后回首，在林间的光束下眯起眼睛。Iorveth仍然站在原地，一只手臂半挂在身前。“Iorveth，”他喊着，“别死了啊。”

 

       继而，划过那脸上的表情太过坦诚——那时一种憬望，一种极为热切的渴求。Geralt再了解不过了。

 

       但这从来都不是他们所能拥有的。Geralt不能再像两年前一般，把松鼠党的命运与他相连。所以他就挥手告别，再吹哨唤来洛奇。

 

       是时候了。是时候去面对他那过往的最后一块碎片，去找到他一直追寻着的答案了。

 

       当他翻身越上马背，Iorveth往前了些，用口哨向他示意。“你也是，”他喊道，“回来找我。”

 

       Geralt无法许下承诺。八十年来他从未这样做过，而也从没有人——不论是Triss还是Yen——能在笑容和触抚外，给予他如此之多。“我会的，”他扬起了微笑，“我会来见你的。”

 

       至少这一点，他可以承诺。

 

       他驾驭着洛奇，把它牵引到北上诺维格瑞的方向。是时候出发了。

 

-

 

       当他眼睁睁地见到Ciri毫无生息的身体时，绝望如同刀刃扎进了他的胸口，再生生割走了他心底所剩的一切。她仍像Dudu给他看的画中那般美丽，但Geralt无法——根本无法看着这样的她。他闭起眼，痛苦地用指腹摩挲眼边，然后缓慢地来到床沿。他把她搂起，抱在怀里，紧紧地拥住。

 

       木屋里的柴火毫无用处，她的皮肤是冰冷的，不再鲜活，死亡如蜡质包裹着她，使她苍白无息。他感到身边的世界在以迅疾的速度收缩压近，他被困于其中，拥紧着她，渐渐崩溃。Ciri死了——他的宝贝小女儿死了。他来得太迟了。

 

       Geralt辜负了一切。

 

       他就那样垮在了床边，手指掐进了她身上的鹿皮马甲。就那样不知过了多久。她已经僵硬了，但他却丝毫感觉不到她的重量。

 

       Avalla'ch的指引光渗透而来，包围了他，但Geralt没有抬头。这都太迟了，如同他一般。它会自行把消息带回它身在凯尔·莫罕的主人。而Geralt则已太久无法涉足那里——那只会带给他太多回忆。

 

       他背后传来一丝细微的动静，而隔着那厚重的盔甲使他毫无察觉。接着又是一下，仿佛是一只手拂过了他的脊梁。他怀中的Ciri深深地吸了一口气，胸膛开始扩张。“Geralt？”她呼吸着，而他急忙把她捧起。

 

       她揉着眼睛，一副又困又迷糊的样子。Avalla'ch的指引光此时已经消失。（这说明那混蛋来时就知道Geralt都会经历些什么。）“Geralt？”她又一次轻声说道。

 

       “Ciri。”他把她揽进怀中，珍视着他们二人盔甲相嵌时的细小痛感。她用同样的力道拥抱着他，手指牢牢抓着他的衣领。“我以为你死了。”他低低地说着，让自己的嗅觉埋入她身上那蝶形花的香气。她现在活着，有生命力得令人安心；她的肋骨在他的臂膀间因为呼吸而有规律地扩张。

 

       她笑得微微颤抖了起来，更加抓紧了他。“不管怎样，我那时的确是死了。”她说着，尽管Geralt并不愿意听到这个事实。他努力停下了安抚她的动作，从拥抱中渐渐分开，然后正视她的眼睛。“见到你实在太好了。”她说道，脸上扬起了微笑。

 

       Geralt默认了同等的感情，在她的额头轻轻地吻了一下。“你肯定饿了吧，”他哼了一句，然后她不好意思地揉了揉肚子。“我背包里有些吃的。”他语毕便走向了壁炉边，并翻找了起来。

 

       一会儿后，她也走上前，坐在了他的右边。他们一边吃着他从艾德史凯利格带来的鸡肉三明治，Ciri一边说着自己在逃离狂猎军的这段路上的经历。每当她暗示到Craven——Skjail，他都会快速地敷衍过去，接着想该如何告诉她他已经死了。

 

       “告诉我，”当她的讲述结束，她问道，“大家都怎么样？你都见到过谁？”

 

       他虽然不是Dandelion，但他也能给她讲他在神殿岛的救援行动来博得笑声，并把Triss的折磨一带而过。“Zoltan很好。”他嚼完最后一点三明治，补充道。“我也见到了Roche。这几个月都挺令人惊奇的。”

 

       Ciri那天真无邪的眼睛看着他，接着看似无心地问道，“那Yennefer呢？”

 

       Geralt叹了一口气，从腿上扫下碎屑。“是她带我来到这里的。”过了一会儿他这样说道。“她反溯了Avalla’ch身上的咒语，然后他给我指了到这里的路。”这几乎就是事实了，他默默想到，而Ciri无辜的笑容渐渐化成了柔和而温暖的东西。

 

       “我很高兴他恢复了。”她喃喃着。接着她的表情变得锐利起来，简直是和Yen一个模子里刻出来的，她冲他说：“但你没有真正回答我的问题。”

 

       又是一声叹气，Geralt微微转身过去面向她。“我知道，你总是希望能我们在一起，”他说，“但Yen和我……”他摇了摇头。

 

       Ciri伸出手，握住了他的手指。“不，Geralt。我希望你能幸福。”

 

       他嘴角稍稍扬起。“我也许能。”他说道，心里想到了那双绿色的眼睛和支支弓箭。“但现在我更关心的是狂猎的事，还有怎么确保你的安全。”

 

       听到这明显敷衍的语气，她的眼睛微微眯起，但没有追问下去。“嗯，我们总不能一直在这儿待着吧，”她充满精神地说着，“离开这个岛之后，我们要去哪里？”

 

       “凯尔·莫罕，”Geralt回答道。“这是我们所知的最易防守的地方，而且我们所有的同伴也都在向那里赶去。”

 

       Ciri又一次温软地笑了。她的笑容是那样明亮而浅缓，是那样强烈地提醒着他她早年作为他门徒时的时光，他近乎失去了呼吸。“回家。”她说道，而话中的思念已经近在咫尺。

 

       “是啊，”Geralt轻声地应和。“回家。”

 

       她站起，拍了拍裤子，将她的剑挂于背后。“现在有谁在哪里？”

 

       Geralt沉思片刻。“Letho在那儿，或者在路上了。KeiraMatz也是。当然也有Yen和Vesemir。Eskel和Lambert从野外也回来了。一会儿后我就能召集到Zoltan，Triss，Roche……和Iorveth。”

 

       Ciri微微侧头，皱着眉想着什么。“Iorveth？那是个松鼠党的名字。”

 

       他点点头。“几个月前在浮港的时候，我救了他的命，然后在弗坚又一次。”Geralt回答了她没有说出的问题。“他已经报答了我很多次了，但我们也就此成为了……差不多可以说是，朋友。”

 

       她惊奇地笑了。“你可得完完整整地告诉我这个故事。”她坚定地说道。

 

       “好吧，”Geralt边说，他们边向门外的海岸边走去，“首先，你得知道浮港有只巨章鱼怪，真的很大一只……Sile de Tansarville过去帮助——”

 

       “——帮助？拜托？——”

 

       “——那当然就只是意味着她就站在一个滩边的悬崖上然后对我大喊。别打岔。”

 

       在去往迷雾之岛那漫长的摆渡中，和那更加长久的从史凯利格到诺维格瑞的航行时，Geralt慢慢讲述了之前整整六个月中发生的事情。夜晚，Ciri蜷在他身边，将脑袋枕在他的肩上，而那自从他收到Yennefer的信之后就慢慢在他心中滋生蔓延的轻微焦虑也就此放松下来。

 

       他们会赢的。

 

*

 

       他们不会赢的。

 

       在不断尝试同Emhyr理论而无果后，以及Djikstra用行为证明了他只与金钱和悲伤存有友谊，Geralt一览他的朋友们，数了数他们的人数。尽管对于Triss能从柯维尔回来，和Letho和Keira能听从他的建议，他不能更开心，但Geralt还是意识到他们的人数少得令人担忧。

 

        当Ciri把头挨在他的肩上，轻轻地抱住他一只手臂时，他从自己的思考中醒来。“你在苦恼，”她低声说，“而你不应该苦恼的。”

 

       “我得承认，”他轻声回道，“我还没打过胜算这么小的仗。”

 

       她松开了他的手臂，继而变为一个完整的拥抱，她仍如孩童般将头埋在他的颈间。“你已经尽你所能了。我从没见过这么多我们的朋友和同盟聚集在一起。”

 

       Geralt点点头，低下头，挨在了她的头发上。“我知道，”他忍不住抱怨着，“Roche和Letho都开始好好相处了，是不是你听过最不可思议的事？”

 

       她大笑起来，然后脱开了拥抱。她刚开口，堡垒的主门突然砰地一声打开了。“Geralt！”Zoltan大喊，“Geralt，该死的快滚过来！”

 

       他们一齐站起，瞬间就警觉了起来。“他们不可能已经追上来了，”Geralt喊回去，离开他们的座位开始大步向矮人跑去。

 

       “不是狂猎军，姑娘们，”Zoltan阴森森地说，“但倒是一样麻烦。”

 

       Geralt沉下脸，在门合上前抓住了门檐。“还有什么鬼东西会比——哦。”他重重地靠在门上，向外远眺那满满一个庭院的松鼠党弓箭手。他的视线在行间穿梭，大概数到了两百人。他身前站着一张熟悉的面孔，继而Geralt便放松下来。“你来迟了。”他顿时说。

 

       “你以为领着一支军队翻山越岭很容易，Gwynbleidd？”Iorveth反击道，倚在他的长弓上。

 

       “你他妈肯定是在开玩笑。”Roche边说边从一面墙后走出。“告诉我我没看到这些，Geralt。”

 

       “你没看到这些，Roche，”Geralt重复道。但他并没有看向那个蓝衣铁卫指挥官，他的目光只锁在Iorveth身上。“我以为你不能及时赶到的。”他对精灵补充道。

 

       Iorveth扯起嘴角，露出了他一贯嘲讽的笑意。“我欠你的。”他抱怨着。他向正在震惊中的Roche瞥了一眼，皱了下眉。“真高兴再见到你啊！”他喊道，语末连带着一声虚假的笑。

 

       “我可一点都不。”Vernon怒吼道。

 

       Iorveth侧向他的手下们，然后问道：“你想怎么用他们？”

 

       Vesmir指向庭院内外的墙面。“虽然到开战前我们还有几个小时，”他高声道，洪亮的声音足够让那些精灵听到。“但你们要埋伏在墙边，阻止狂猎军进入。”

 

       那些精灵们几乎一致地散开了队形，各自在墙边消失，潜伏得几乎是无迹可寻。只有Iorveth留下了，他转身面对Geralt。“这些是两百名我最好的弓箭手，”他说，“当然，还有我。”他的视线移到Ciri身上。“很高兴见到你本人，”他对她近乎礼貌地说。“Geralt和我说过很多关于你的事。”

 

       Ciri的目光扫过他。“你是Iorveth，对吗？”精灵微微笑着点了点头。“Geralt也对我说了很多你的事。”

 

       尽管Iorveth的表情波澜不惊，他的眼睛却的确是看似讶异地看了看Geralt。“哦是吗？”他慢吞吞地说。

 

       她微笑了起来。“我觉得我们会有很多话说的，精灵大人。”她也故意拖长了语调，几乎完美地模仿了他。

 

       Iorveth吃惊地眨了眨眼，接着他轻笑。“我想也是。”他回道。

 

       当新来到势力所带来的兴奋劲慢慢淡下后，在堡垒的厨房里，Geralt被Roche拦住了。“如果能事先通知一下我我会感激不尽的，Geralt。”

 

       Geralt耸了耸肩，并不在意的样子，在一个盒子里翻找着蜂巢。“战争是不会让你感激的，Roche，你是知道的。我在诺维格瑞碰到了Iorveth，他伸出援手，我接受了。你真的要在我们的人数如果少了他们会少得可怕时，因为他的帮助而小题大做吗”

 

       Roche冷哼一声。“不，但我本可以不那么吃惊。”

 

       听到此话，Geralt转过头笑了一下。“这对你好。再说了，我都不知道他们到底会不会来。”

 

       他先前去了维吉玛一趟，而没能有时间找回Iorveth的山洞，便托了Zoltan去代他找到那些松鼠党。Zolta报告说Iorveth答应前往凯尔·莫罕，接着五天过去了也没有一点消息，不见一丝踪影。

 

       “但仍旧，”Roche说，“我可以接受Letho在这里……”他果断无视了Geralt的嘲笑，“……但这，Geralt，这就太过分了。”

 

       Geralt重重地叹了一口气，放弃继续寻找蜂巢，转而面对Roche。“Venon，有话直说吧，”他说道，“我知道我要求了很多。Ciri的安全是值这一切的。但如果你和Ves都不能忍受Iorveth，如果你想要离开，我不会逼你留下的。”

 

       Roche拉长了脸，摇着头。“我们才不会去哪里呢，别瞎扯了。”Geralt沉默着，直直地盯着Roche，就好像他才是那个在瞎扯的人。“你确定你能信任他吗？”他终于问道，接着Geralt哼了一声。

 

       “是的，Roche，”他慢吞吞地说，“我很确定我能信任他。”如果他想到了在一片小树林里那些偷偷摸摸的接吻，那也只是他的私事。

 

       当Roche消失回主堡垒，也许是去告诉Ves他们都说了什么时，Geralt终于找到了他的蜂巢，然后潜回了主厅。当Iorveth到来后，他们交谈一番各自散开后，Geralt就几乎再也没有见到过他。

 

       他知道其他人都下榻在了哪儿，包括Avalla’ch，多亏了Ciri在他们之间不断热脸贴冷屁股。如果她还以为她这样没暴露那些小心思，那她就还是太嫩了。但即使是Geralt也没资格说她，毕竟他也才刚刚花了大半个小时就为某个挑剔的艾恩·希迪族人找一块蜂巢。

 

       Geralt稍稍考虑过悄无声息地潜过半个堡垒去找到Iorveth，但运气——一如既往——并不眷顾他。Yen在旋转楼梯那里拦住了他，双手叉腰。他极力忍住想要像个孩子那样连忙把甜品藏在背后的冲动，而她便不可置信地挑了挑眉。“你讨厌吃蜂巢。”她说。

 

       糟了。

 

       “是给Iorveth的，”Geralt犹豫地嘟囔着。

 

       他可以看出她顿然领会的瞬间，她的脸突然涨红，随后只剩下惨白的愤怒。“我明白了，”她冲他说，“而什么时候你才会想告诉我关于这个Iorveth的事？”她将他的名字念得如同一句诅咒，Geralt隐隐不悦起来。“先是我最好的朋友，”她低沉而又充满怒意地说道，“而现在是一个 **精灵** ？”

 

       Geralt缓慢地舒气，“该死的，Yen。我那时什么都不记得！”他怒吼着，“直到六个月前，我才记起了所有事。”他面色阴沉，捧着包裹蜂巢的树叶的手慢慢紧攥起来。“而且，”他附加道，不由感到疲倦，“当我想和你谈谈的时候，你把我瞬间转移到了一条河里！”

 

       “是你那时太混账了。”Yen语气尖锐。

 

       Geralt真的不知道，是不是解开灯灵的咒语导致了他对她的言语感到如此不悦，但现在他都无法正视她了。“我总是很混账的，”他刻薄地告诉她，“Iorveth是一个好朋友，而他是来帮助我们的。不管他还是其他什么人——他是为了Ciri而来的。”

 

       他不能把她瞬间转移到一条河里，但他能够重歩走过她，走进堡垒。Eskel看了他一眼接着马上转过头去，向另一个方向赶去。Lambert敏捷地跳开，不再挡他的路，轻声说了句“哦我才不”，然后消失在角落边。

 

       但Vesemir拦住了他，将手挡在他的胸前，平息他的怒气。“我们应该尽早讨论一下战术。”他一副不容置疑的语气。Geralt点头，然后Vesemir便予他放行。

 

       直到他来到堡垒外，他才意识到自己根本不知道Iorveth藏在了哪里。Geralt记起曾经Iorveth在弗坚会在的地方，就走向了庭院的最远边。

 

       Geralt在闸门内一个布满阴影的角落里发现了靠在墙上的他。“你女儿很可爱。”他见到到猎魔士后缓慢开口。

 

       “的确。”Geralt同意道，随后同Iorveth一起站进了阴头里。他控制住了自己被增强的感官，使得他最多只能听见Letho在用假人练习挥剑。这样一来，他们便是真正在独处了。“而这就是为什么你在躲着她吗？”

 

       Iorveth轻笑起来，摇着头。“不，”他说道，仍旧有些并不诚实，“我在躲你那紫眼睛的女术士，她看着我的样子就好像是想一把烧了我。”

 

       “她不是 **我** 的任何人，”Geralt几乎是反射性地就回答了。他默默想道这句话会不会有时并不确实。但他的确从未成为过她的任何人。

 

       “我注意到你没有说她不想一把烧了我。”Iorveth慢慢说道，从墙边站起。

 

       Geralt笑了笑，拿出了那个包好的蜂巢。“我不对朋友说谎，”他说道，“而她可能也想一把烧了我。”

 

       Iorveth饶有兴趣地哼了一声，从Geralt手里接过了甜品，继而打开了它并咬了一口。“而你又到底做了什么能得来这样的反应？”他一边嘴里嚼着口蜂蜜一边问道。

 

       Geralt疲惫地揉着自己的头发，叹了口气。“因为我活着呼吸吧，我猜。”Iorveth缓步向前，双脚靠在Geralt的鞋边。这并没有太多，但Geralt可以借此时刻将自己浸入Iorveth不言的抚慰中。

 

       精灵一口口干脆而迅速地咬着蜂巢，他站得很近，但又仅仅停于足边相碰。“她知道了，”Geralt说道，Iorveth向他一瞥，“关于……你和我的事。”

 

       他真的不知道该怎么表达这件事。说实话，“Iorveth和Geralt”从未像“Geralt和Triss”那样耳熟能详过。但无论他们之间有什么，Yen都已经知道了。“啊。”Iorveth波澜不惊，任由用于包裹的树叶掉在地上，随后双臂环于胸前。“所以这就是为什么她想烧了我们。”

 

       Geralt不禁笑了。“不，这只是为什么她想烧了 **你** ，”他澄清，“我的话，罪名可多多了。”

 

       “我确定你会活下来的。”尽管听上去只是一句嘲笑，但Geralt听出了Iorveth的言外之意。

 

       他想到了被守在堡垒里的Ciri，还想到了那些他召集来帮忙保护她的朋友们。“我确定我们都会的。”他说道。

 

       他不再是在说Yen了。

 

       Iorveth的嘴角微微挑起。当Geralt也笑了回去时，他便前倾吻了他。“祝好运。”Iorveth轻声说，二人的鼻尖扫过。他把Geralt轻轻推回了堡垒。

 

       Geralt毫不犹豫地迈开了步子，感到Iorveth跟在他的身后。他们还有计划需要检查，事项需要商讨。给情感与享受的时间都需要留到Ciri安全了，Imlerith被消灭之后。

 

       掌管大局并不容易，他需要劝说像Lambert，Letho，Keira和Yen这样不同性格的人们站在同一战线，但Geralt十分努力地让自己保持清醒着。一点点细微的失误，Ciri就会消失——这一次便是永远了。

 

       但直到他赶去关上最后一扇阻拦Imlerith和他的军队的门，他才真正意识到他们到底在对付着谁。他杀了太多狂猎的士兵了，他自满了。在冰霜彻底冻结他前，他最后一个清醒的念头是一句道歉。

 

**对不起，Ciri** **。我尽力了。**

 

 

 

*游戏中Saskia本受制于Philippa Eilhart的魔法，后被解除。


End file.
